


Father Figure

by rotsq



Category: Carnage (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Drabble, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotsq/pseuds/rotsq
Summary: "Are you listening, Daddy?"Eddie held back a flinch, hearing that word always brought up bile in his throat. Or maybe it was his other trying to get out and kick the attitude out of their perverse spawn. "Stop. Calling us that."





	Father Figure

Of course Eddie Brock expected something like this at some point.

Tied up in chains, naked, his other repressed as the heat on their body was unbearable. The only thing that saved their combined flesh from being cooked was the "mercy" of Carnage. The symbiote knew their own limits, and Cletus himself had enough experience with torturing human bodies to fill multiple textbooks. While Eddie had not heard of Cletus or Carnage killing in a way that wasn't focused purely on sharp weapons he would not be shocked to learn that he had experimented with his victims, trying new ways to get off to human misery and viscera. 

Carnage yelled something once more, another threat as he continued to rant about whatever related topic came to his shared yet broken mind. "Are you listening, Daddy?"

Eddie held back a flinch, hearing that word always brought up bile in his throat. Or maybe it was his other trying to get out and kick the attitude out of their perverse spawn. "Stop. Calling us that." His words were panted out, the effort to keep away despite the heat, chains and assorted torture wearing him down.

The red symbiote tilted his head, not unlike a bird which had heard a curious noise. That quickly went away however and was replaced with a toothy smirk.

"That's what you ARE. You're our Daddy." He slinked closer to Eddie's prone form, claws tracing into his skin in a mocking form of gentle touch as they left light drops of blood behind. He refused to respond to the actions, instead fixing Carmage with a glare. "You're not a good one, in fact you're a piece of shit. Don't pay no attention to ME, don't let me KILL nothing. Don't even let ME kill the Spider. But you can't choose your family."

As soon as he finished the sentence, he stopped raking his claws down. They stopped right at his hips, the blood dripping down teasingly. Almost as if he could sense the mans fears, Carnage smirked wider. Out of the seemingly endless orange and white maw that the symbiote possessed a tongue began to form. Eddie had forgotten how grotesque the process looked from the other side. Tendrils of wet flesh came together instantly and fused together, the smooth goo-like substance hardening and gaining textures until it looked like something out of a nightmare. Unlike Venoms tongue however, Carnages seemed to show off his more predatory nature. It was long of course, but ridged and forked in a way that resembled a hybrid between a dragon and a gooses tongue.

Before Eddie could even think of what tp verbalise, the tongue and teeth were on his body, attacking the blood that was unattended too. Carnage let out obscene moans as he trailed the paths of blood, though if anyone were to ask they sounded more like the strangled cries of a dying animal caught inside his throat. He followed them all the way down to where they ended where the muscular hips seemed to take the brunt of the small painting of blood that his body had aquired. Carnage moved his mouth away slowly, Eddie breathing a sigh of relief. However the reaction to the fresh hot breath and spit (or what he hoped was spit) leaving such a sensitive area had caused a reaction they both didn't miss.

"Don't you know that it's wrong to feel that way about your little boy?" Carnage laughed, bringing his sharp tongue down for another experimental lick. "You gonna beg for it, Daddy? You that fucking desperate?" Another lick, this time lower. Eddie shivered. "Bet you haven't gotten some cunt in long time. No one wants a goody-two shoes like you despite the sweet ass."

"Shut. Up." Eddie wheezed out. He wished he could rip free from these chains, but he had to give his other more time.

"What? You mad every bitch you've ever had ain't willing to deal with you? Don't worry Daddy, sonny boy is going to make sure you cum. You just need to beg."

"No."

"Beg."

Carnage moved his mouth lower, bringing his tongue of stroke along the erection begining to shamefully form. Eddie held back a moan as he did so. He refused to prove their literal bastard right, because it really had been such a long time with anyone else. Sure Venom only needed each other but there was something special about recieving from someone who wasn't connected to your brain. His thoughts were disrupted as Carnage took the length inro his mouth, and then ripped his mouth off just as suddenly.

"Beg, Daddy. Or do you want to go back to being roasted in a fire like one of them....whatever you call them. Pigs with apples in them mouths."

Eddie thought, and his other encouraged him. They could buy time this way by playing into the sick fantasies presented to them. Or not so sick, as Eddie was reminded that fucking your offspring (or vice versa) was considered as acceptable and common as killing them in the minds of the klyntar who had been exposed to sexual reproduction.

He let out a somewhat forced whine, putting on his best impression of a man who was enjoyong the situation. "Please Carnage......Please."

"Good start." Carnage replied, taking the cock into his mouth again as he began to work. The tongue seemed to work wonders despite all the dangers on it and Eddie could feel his forced pleasure becoming more and more real. The teeth seemed to graze him more often than not, sometimes leaving pricks of blood in their wake but Eddie did not mind at all, in fact he was sure it only made him harder. Each rough swipe of the tongue made him twitch, and he began to lose what control he had.

"Please! Please Carnage please please." He babbled, drool beginning to drop out his mouth as Carnage gave a particularilr rough bob of his head. "Give Daddy more he needs his boy."

Carnage seemed very pleased with the mix of pleasure and utter humilation that Eddie was experiencing, and picked up his pace. Eddie could tell he was getting close, each twitch and pulse becoming more common as Carnages wet sharp mouth attempted to fuck him. With each strangled bit of begging Carnage had increased his pace but still paid no mind to the cuts his teeth and tongue caused.

With another final beg, Eddie came. With some smug satisfaction he watched as Carnage looked absolutely surprised and disgusted with this. Though it was thrown back in his face, quite literally, as Carnage spit the load out right back at him with the ease and accuracy of someone who has done the same to many spider webs.

"Hey Pops, was that as good for you as it was for me?"


End file.
